


A million little ways

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vulcan!Kirk, bondmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Spock meets Jim, spock and Jim fall in love





	A million little ways

For as long as Spock could remember, he had always been the only half Vulcan on earth. At least that's what his mother and his father had told him and he believed it. 

 

It just made him feel more alone in the universe. There wasn't many like him and he never thought that he would find anyone else. 

 

And then It happened. 

 

“These are the new cadets.” Pike had Introduced a group of wide eyed and happy go lucky cadets that couldn't believe that they were actually attending StarFleet. Spock had glanced around the group and his eyes landed on one. One with darkish-lightish hair and soulful blue eyes. His hair was short and clearly, this was a Vulcan. Except. What Spock had noticed was that the man didn't  _ act _ like a Vulcan. Instead of the stoic look he was smiling and talking to a man and even hugging the man. 

 

“I'm gonna release you all for now to look around the academy and then meet back in the main hall in four hours for course schedules and whatever else.” Pike finished off and the cadets nodded, most of them already flanking and running off. 

 

The other Vulcan had caught his eye and gave Spock a deep smile. 

 

“Hi.” He spoke softly. The man extended a hand for Spock to shake. “I'm James T. Kirk. You can call me Jim, Kirk or whatever you want.” 

 

Spock eyed the hand. It wasn't customary for Vulcans to shake hands. Did he-- Spock just placed his hands behind his back and nodded towards the man. 

 

“Shaking hands is essentially the same as kissing.” Spock explained. The man, Jim as Spock realized he would much rather name the cadet shrugged. 

 

“That's something I didn't learn. I was raised on earth with my mother. She's human. My father was Vulcan and left us when I was younger. I didn't really look up the cultures and whatever about us. Didn't want to after what my father did. So wait, you're saying that I've been going around kissing everyone that I've shook hands with? And that kind of makes sense why some people didn't shake my hand. Oh wow. Anyway, what's your name?” 

 

“I am Spock. I am also half human and half Vulcan.” 

 

Jim began walking down the hall and Spock fell into step next him. A quiet washed over the two of them for a few seconds before Jim actually responded to what Spock had said. 

 

“Oh that's awesome!  I've never met another Vulcan and I never met another half human Vulcan either. Who knew!” 

 

“You said that your father left your mother. Were they not, T'hy'la?” 

 

Jim frowned and Spock couldn't help but notice the way that Jim's lips turned downward and how his eyes scrunched. 

 

Spock sensed that maybe the man didn't know what that had meant. And that was strange. 

 

He should have known.  

 

“T’hy’la?” 

 

“lovers, Friends. Soulmates. Two who were meant to be together.” 

 

“I guess not. My mother never mentioned him much after he left. I don't even know what he looks like.” 

 

The two stop just outside what Spock realized was his classroom. 

 

“Do you have a name? At the most? Maybe if you wanted I could call my father and ask him about him?” 

 

Jim shook his off. “It's been almost twenty-four years. He doesn't want anything to do with and I don't want anything to do with him. It's better that way if we just forget this ever happened and that he ever happened.”

 

Spock didn't say more. He would ask his father the next time. He knows that he shouldn't meddle but it's normally unheard, at least that's what Spock believed for a Vulcan father to leave their child. Even so young and despite anything that was considered wrong with them. 

 

“I guess I should be heading off and checking out the rest of the academy. Though I really don't want to. I kind of like the suspense of it all on my first official day you know? Not knowing where anything is. Where to go, checking my PADD with courses and figuring out where they are.” 

 

Spock nodded. “Understandable. Well, if you wish to avoid everything I was planning on a game of chess.” 

 

“Alone?” 

 

Spock opened the door. “Normally I play alone unless another professor chooses to join me but seeing as everyone is busy, I shall play alone.” 

 

Kirk entered the room and began setting up the virtual chess board. 

 

“Well, I really don't have anything to do for the rest of the day, how about we play a few games?” 

 

Spock held his position, a small smile rested on his lips however, it went unnoticed by Jim who began setting everything up already.  

 

“I have never played with another cadet before. I believe this is against the rules of the academy. We both could get into serious trouble.” 

 

“As long as Pike doesn't know then both of us will be okay. Now come on and let's have a quick game before it's time for me to head towards the dorms.” 

 

Spock nodded and took a seat across from Jim. 

 

The two played in silence until it was time for Jim to leave and Spock realized that the other could play just as well as he could. 

 

“I hope that we can do this again sometime soon.” Jim grinned. He held out a hand for Spock to take and knowing what he knows, knowing what he knows he still insisted. 

 

Spock couldn't resist. 

 

He touched Jim's fingers and felt the warm sensation flood his body. They both could be in trouble, Jim could expelled before he even begun in the academy and Spock could lose his job and his reputation. 

 

“I would like that Jim.” 

 

He didn't seem to care anymore. 

 

His love for Jim, what he felt extended beyond whatever his job, his reputation. He loved Jim beyond whatever the future held for them.

 

                                                                                                    ×

 

They continued to meet every week for a chess game and as the months progressed the two of them went from simple Vulcan kisses to Jim pushing Spock one night onto his bed and a lazy makeout session occurred.  

 

It was wrong. Very bad and very wrong and Spock shouldn't have encouraged because it was just…. It wasn't right for them to do this. 

 

Whatever they had, Spock didn't let that affect his academic relationship with Jim. The cadet, much like the others still had to study, turn in assignments on time (even if Spock was the reason that said assignment didn't get done on time) and whatever else. 

 

Jim would watch Spock closely in class, their minds linked and intune after one night Jim wanted to learn more about his Vulcan side and they melded, a new world had been opened up to him. 

 

Jim began researching more with the help of his new friend, Leonard McCoy who preferred to be called Bones. 

 

He wasn't a fan of Spock's but he was friends with Jim and that's all that mattered. Bones would keep silent about Spock. 

 

“Pon Farr?” Jim was lying on the bed next to Spock, his study book on his chest and the other Vulcan was trying to entice the young cadet into studying for his upcoming exam. 

 

“That's nothing to worry about right now Jim. Your exam is in less than twenty-three point eight hours and you need to study or fail the course. Please love. Study.” 

 

Jim sat up, the book fell onto the floor as he did. 

 

“Mom never mentioned it and I saw it in your mind. You spoke to a very pretty woman about it. What is It Spock?” 

 

Spock laid beside Jim on the bed. He placed a hand over Jim's.

 

“It's… it is when we mate. We become volatile, almost erratic until we are with our mate. Normally it is a period of continuous mating until the urge has passed.” 

 

Jim grinned. “So it's like you and your partner. The one you're meant to be with for all of eternity and beyond and all that shit basically fuck for a long time until it's over?” 

 

Spock let out a soft chuckle. “That is the notion of it, correct.” 

 

Jim turned his head into Spock's chest. There was a sly grin on his face. 

 

“So we have that to look forward to then? I mean we do it now but with Pon Farr, it would connect us more than just basic sex?”

 

“You can say that and I hope that when the time come, it wouldn't be as difficult for us. I consider you,” Spock took a deep breath before he entwined his hands with Jim's. Something so small, insignificant had sent a chill down Jim's spine, “I feel you as my mine. I love you James T. Kirk. I love you more than anything.” 

 

Jim leaned over, he brushed his lips against Spock's in the quickest kiss possible. “I love you too Spock.” 

**JAMES T Kirk**

  
  


Gradually Jim moved more into Spock's quarters after they bonded. No one had anything to say against the union, everyone was much too happy to see a different, more eager and friendlier version of Spock. 

 

“I've never seen him smile.” Bones sat next to Jim, picking deftly at his food while Jim stared across the hall of the lunch room as Spock who was talking to Nyota Uhura. “I feel weird seeing it.” 

 

Jim chuckled. “Yeah. A lot of people say that. I know how he was before and what happened but he's….” 

 

Jim stared down at his food. Butterflies filled his stomach. 

 

“Does he make you happy?” 

 

Jim's eyes snapped towards Bones. “Of course he does.” 

 

“That's all that matters. Because I swear that if he didn't I would kick his ass all the way back to Vulcan.” 

 

“I assure you, I will not bring any harm to Jim. I love him more than anything.” 

 

Both Cadets looked up at the approaching professor. Neither had even heard him walk towards them. 

 

Spock pecked Jim on the lips as he took a seat across from his bond mate. 

 

“I would ask you to, as you put it. Kick my ass if I ever hurt him.” 

 

Bones took a stand, he patted Jim on the back and glared at Spock. “I'll leave the two of you alone. Enjoy your time.” 

 

“He cares about you.” Spock noticed. “A lot.” 

 

“And I care about him. He's a good friend.” 

 

Spock nodded. “That he is. I…. I think it is adequate that he has these emotions for you.” 

 

Spock placed a hand over Jim's. The touch is familiar like always. It always sent a shiver down his spine. 

 

“Do you want to head back to Vulcan? To make the bond official? And my mother is on Vulcan for a visit with my father's parents. I guess she kept a better relationship with them than I thought. She would like to meet you.” 

 

“As would I Jim. I would like that very much.” 

 

                                             ○●

 

Vulcan, Jim had only visited once in his life and he was a child when it happened. He didn't have much memory of it. His mother kept him from the planet and from the grandparents he only met during video calls. 

 

This was the first time he was there as an adult, meeting his grandparents face to face and learning more about his family. 

 

“We know your parents.” 

 

His grandmother had smiled when she first saw Spock. 

 

“Good people.” 

 

His grandfather. 

 

“He's a great guy.” 

 

His mother pulled Jim to the side while Spock kept speaking with his grandparents. 

 

“He is.” 

 

“Do you love him?” 

 

“I do.” 

 

“Does he love you?” 

 

“He does.” 

 

“Then that's all that matters. I'm happy for you and I wish you both the best of luck Jimmy.” 

 

“Thanks mom. I know how you feel, after dad left… but Spock is good for me. Things won't happen like with dad.” 

 

“I know Jim. Take care if each other. Be good to each other.” 

 

“We will “ 


End file.
